This invention relates to a switching circuit which is for use in a mobile telephone device.
The mobile telephone device comprises a telephone unit and a radio transmission unit. The telephone unit comprises a first CPU and a first audio circuit. The radio transmission unit comprises a second CPU and a second audio circuit. A data line is connected between the first CPU and the second CPU. The switching circuit is connected to the first audio circuit. A speech signal transmission line is connected between the switching circuit and the second audio circuit.
A conventional switching circuit is an analog switch. The analog switch has an input terminal supplied with a speech signal from the first audio circuit and an output terminal for supplying the speech signal to the audio signal transmission line. When put in a conductive state, the analog switch switches each of the first and the second audio circuits to an active state. When put in a non-conductive state, the analog switch switches each of the first and the second audio circuit to an inactive state.
As will later be described more in detail, the speech signal transmission line is inevitably capacitively coupled to the data line. As a result, the conventional switching circuit is defective in that the switching circuit has an objectionably high output impedance when the analog switch is in the non-conductive state.
From a different point of view, a conventional switching circuit has an input terminal supplied with a speech signal and an output terminal connected to a speech signal transmission line. The switching circuit is for switching the speech signal transmission line to an active state and an inactive state. When put in the active state, the speech signal transmission line receives the speech signal. When put in the inactive state, the speech signal transmission line does not receive the speech signal.
In the manner pointed out hereinabove, the speech signal transmission line is inevitably subjected to capacitive coupling to the data line. Being a simple analog switch, the conventional switching circuit has an objectionably high impedance when put in a non-conductive state. In this state, the speech signal transmission line is undesireably supplied through the capacitive coupling with signals which are transmitted through the data line in the meantime.